


Settling Down

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe can be a little shit, Happy Ending, Kidnap the cat, M/M, Moving On, Stay-cations Rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: All things must come to a close, and sometimes it is better to back off and let others handle things. Gavin might be a bit slow on realizing that, but he does, and also decides a few other things. Nines thankfully can understand 'Gavin-speak', and Chloe just does her own thing and sweeps everyone along.





	Settling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of Shit Happens! Do I need to do my normal warnings at this point?

As much as Gavin hated it, he felt bad for the little fucker, Alexander. Two days later and he was calm enough he could think it. Techs had done a great job and the annoying brat was still alive and still talked too much. Had not been hard with serial number to dig up some history on him. 

So yeah, felt bad for him, but still wanted to hit him a few times. 

Things had mostly worked out though. The whore house had too many minions in it, so most of them got shipped to neighboring precincts, and a lot of them were willing to talk. There had been nine people trapped there, three androids and six humans, all of them reported missing. Alexander was fucking stupid when it came to running a criminal organization, kept most of his ducks in one place. 

Or maybe it was his sister? Alexandra Corin. Human, had just started working for CyberLife when everything had gone down, following in her father's footsteps. Her father was how they had gotten Alexander. A prototype YK unit, almost ten years ago. Failed prototype from what files from CyberLife’s mainframe said, he developed too fast. Had been programmed to emulate a six year old, within three months he could have been teaching at Harvard. Was supposed to have been destroyed, instead he got basically adopted into the Corin household. 

In a fashion Gavin kind of understood the utter bullshit there. It sucked, sure. Maybe that was his problem, he should have tried to go the route of super villain instead of cop. Would have made things interesting at least. 

Nines walked past his desk and smacked his feet off the desk with something of a sigh and eyeroll. Gavin grumbled pointlessly and tried to not do something stupid like smile at the idiot. Nines had been holed up with techs for almost a full day, running full scans across all his systems to make sure he was in fact him, and with nothing hidden away. Gavin would deny that he had been a hot mess the entire time. 

“At least pretend you are working.” Droll words and Gavin might have slipped and grinned at him. Oh well. Nines shook his head but gave something of a smile, that is to say his lip twitched, fuck it close enough. 

“They figure out what to do with the clones?” There were six other RK900’s, and creepily enough two RK800’s that had been found. All boxed up and never turned on. 

There was a head tilt of Nines, and Gavin did not need to see the yellow cycle of his LED to know he was looking it up. “It seems your brother volunteered to help develop functioning AI matrixes for them.” So the clones would be up and people at some point instead of empty shells, that was honestly... eh whatever. Fucking weird but okay. 

Gavin gave a hum and glanced at the clock, not really needed but it was more automatic at this point then pulling it up in his personal display. “Fuck it, I’m out.” Both of them had been kicked off cases for the time being. Gavin thanks to his violent outburst that put a floorboard through Alexander’s chest, and Nines because the techs said it would be another couple days before they got all their results in. 

Nines stayed seated at his own desk and for a moment Gavin glared at him, “Come on tincan. Chloe swears she found an apartment for us that we’ll fucking love.” 

That at least got Nines to turn his head, eyebrow raised, “Us? We’ll?” 

Ah shit. 

Shit. 

Gavin stared a moment, trying to think past the line oh ‘oh shit what the fuck did I say, why did I do that, you idiot’. Shit. “Uh.” Not a helpful answer there. Words, he could do words. “Well your place is trashed, my apartment is too fucking small and apparently anyone can just hack the lock.” Because totally had not forgiven that bit yet, nope. 

Another second and Gavin went from mild panic to all out panic because what if Nines rather his own place? What if he read too far into shit and got caught up in the moment or whatever and Nines had realized what a mess he was? Haha, fuuuuuuck. “Know what, nevermind, have a good day, bye.” 

And ran. Or speed walked. Because wow, what the fuck was that? Ugh. Outside was not much better, because right, the truck was trashed. Added in the door swooshing open behind him and Gavin just slumped. 

“I would love to move in with you Gavin.” 

Mostly Gavin was thankful that Nines did not approach it all soft and careful. Instead Nines looked at him like he really was being an idiot, but not for thinking Nines might run, but because he thought Nines would want to run. Alright, fair point. 

Gavin gave something of a nod and a shrug both and shoved his hands in his pockets, building up the nerve before breaking down and calling a taxi. His phone had gone missing somewhere in the kidnapping. Yeah he could get another one, but at this point he was already outed so meh. Why pay a cell bill if he did not have to? Besides he had been avoiding android shit long enough, time to stop pretending. 

“Are you really ready to just walk away from the case?” There was a tone of curiosity there, and Gavin shrugged again. That was hard to answer, but also super easy. 

“Yeah.” The word just kind of rolled right out. The whole thing was a mess anyway, he let it get to him too much. Anderson had stepped in and Gavin passed everything over without saying much of anything honestly. Did it suck? Did he want to know where the hell the sister was? Yep, sure thing. 

But also... it was nice to just pass it off. Far too much shit had happened thanks to that mess of a case. Wash his hands clear of it and work on fixing his own shit at this point. 

There were still a lot of officers that edged around him, more than they used to, and Gavin was not blind to the fact he could still technically get fired. While he could, and would, argue that no where was there a box to check that said ‘human’ on any hiring paperwork, well there was still a lot of prejudice kicking around. 

Gavin had been working with the DPD for a touch over six years. Maybe they had a right to be a bit pissy. 

“Hey maybe it’s a good time to take a vacation, like a stay-cation. See if this apartment is as good as Chloe says, get moved and just like, chill for a while, let things calm down.” Not like Gavin ever really used his PTO days, so why not? Currently had no pending cases on his desk, the timing was pretty perfect. 

There was a scoff from Nines that had Gavin elbowing him, because wow rude. “I doubt you know how to ‘chill’.” 

He was lucky the taxi pulled up when it did. Meant that instead of elbowing Nines again, Gavin stomped for the taxi grumbling, “I can chill just fine, thank you.” There was a chuckle as Nines followed, of course there was. 

It was surprisingly a short ride, shorter than Gavin was expecting, maybe he should have looked the address up before hand. Somehow was not surprised it was a highrise, the building almost brand new and sparkling. 

Getting tackled by Chloe had Gavin only having to take a step back to balance, mostly because Nines steadied him. What was funny was that she let Gavin go to spin for Nines and jumped him next, mostly funny because Nines stood frozen with this wide-eyed look of WTF. 

“So happy you both came! You’re going to love it, come on.” Chloe was practically bouncing as she grabbed them both to tug along, and Gavin had learned ages ago to just never fight her. 

Gavin watched her a moment before sighing, “Eli already paid for it, didn’t he?” Because that would be just like him, he had bitched at Gavin’s apartment so course he would do something like this. 

Chloe gave him a sunny smile that was pretty much an answer already, “Elijah and I are on the top floor, he bought out the remains of CyberLife last week, so the commute will be easier now. Anita picked the third floor because of the atrium, which is great.” 

Huh, Gavin had almost forgotten about the ST200, oops. 

There was a nod from Nines, like he was keeping up with this, “She applied with a request to be stationed under Captain Fowler.” Woah, what? Gavin blinked on that bit of news, how was it he was always last to know anything? 

Gavin was mostly excited there was an elevator, hey stairs were fine and all, but after a 12 to 16 hours day elevators were the way to go. 

“Some of the floors are locked out for private use, you have to have the authenticity code to access them.” Chloe explained as she interfaced with the access panel. 

Which was meaning, “Uh, Chloe, did you let Eli buy me an entire fucking floor?” Leaned against Nines and groaned because that just figured really. 

“Course not! I bought an entire floor for you and Nines, Elijah sighed at me.” And she looked so damn proud of herself too, making Gavin just sigh, again. Of course she did. “Admit it, otherwise you never would have looked at a new place, I just saved you some time.” Yeah, Gavin was not admitting to shit. 

The elevator gave a happy ding and whooshed opened to a hallway, thankfully nothing too over the top so far. Boring carpeting, weird wallpaper, pretty normal. Chloe slide out key cards and handed them to Nines, likely knowing Gavin would glare at her. “In case you have guests, otherwise Gavin’s already programmed in, and he can get you overrides. So go.” She even waved them to go ahead, like shooing away pests. 

Nines at least left the elevator without further pushing, Gavin cut Chloe a look that said this was not over but finally trudged after Nines. “Have fun! Ping if you have any questions.” And the elevator door slid shut. 

“She is a little shit.” 

There was a hum from Nines, “Yes.” Not that he sounded like he minded at all, instead crossed the hall and swiped a keycard to open the only door in the hall. “Coming?” He paused, like he expected Gavin to walk away or something, pfft. 

“Yep.” Popped the p and trudged along, “If there’s a pool I’m out though.” Ignored the look Nines gave him, Eli had a weird thing with pools, but if Chloe picked it then they should he safe. 

So alright some good things had come out of the whole mess, Gavin got Nines out of it, and could openly cuddle thirium at work. Could deal with Chloe being a motherhen, was alright even with Eli being back in the city. 

“Did she kidnap my cat?!” Because sure as shit the furball was sitting there looking at him like the cat was wondering what took him so long, gesh. Nevermind, Gavin was murdering Chloe, such a shame. 

“I do not think you get the option of turning down the place.” Nines pointed out, ever so helpfully, and Gavin ignored him to scoop the cat up, checking to make sure it was in fact his cat. Just in case. 

“Ugggh, fine, I can admit defeat.” Like he had at all really thought about turning down moving, much less if it meant he could hop in an elevator and annoy Eli. Or that Nines was going to live with him. Nines was going to be living with him. Oh shit, okay, that was a good thing though. So no freaking out over it, at least not till later.

Exploring did not find a pool, but there was a jacuzzi that Gavin made a face at, only to have Nine pipe in, “I can convince you into liking it.” All matter of fact like, with a little smirk, and alright maybe the jacuzzi was okay. 

The place was honestly pretty decent, not as large as Gavin had been worried for, bigger than he was used to but not with too many bullshit rooms. End of the tour had Gavin sprawling across the bed, happy that Nines had followed suit instead of trying to offer to stay in one of the other rooms. 

Gavin might have honestly hit him then. 

“Vacation, hmm?” Nines mused softly, and Gavin turned just enough to glance at him. “I think I could use one.” And that was what Gavin wanted to hear. 

“Fuck yeah.” No getting shot at, or kidnapped, or glared at by asshole coworkers, for at least a week, hell was pretty sure could stretch it into two. Better yet, a week plus to keep Nines to himself, yeah Gavin could work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> ... welp. Okay see, I sat on this for a week. I kept pondering going down the road of finding the sister and finishing it all out, but somehow it did not feel right at this point. Thought about ending it on a note where it could continue on later with like Alexandria getting her brother out or something. Then was like pfft, no, bad guys need to lose because fuck them. 
> 
> Really this should end all happy and fluffy. There is still shit to work through, things are not magically okay with Gavin coming out as an android, but he has people on his side and he never will take bullshit, so eh. I wanted my sappy ending. 
> 
> Thank you everyone that followed this insanity of randomness. You are all amazing as hell, I have no words. Anyone that stumbles across this as new or even way later, hi and thank you for reading too!


End file.
